


Blind Fire

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Series: A Series of Firsts... [3]
Category: Eragon (2006), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, Blindfolds, Durzelle - Freeform, F/M, On Belle, PWP, Smut, how else can I say they did it again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: Belle notices something, and Durza leaves her at a bit of a...disadvantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cameos for Rumbelle, how ya like that? :)

Belle found a high-necked gown in her trunk she'd forgotten about, slipped it on, and braved the world outside her chambers the morning after Durza's return. She couldn't very well live her entire life shut up in there...still, she was more than a little pleased that the large library was empty. There was no books about magic or the history of Alagaësia beyond a certain point, (Belle would expect nothing less, honestly,) but every other imaginable subject was present. She browsed a bit until she came across a section of what could only be described as tawdry romance novels.

Skimming through a few produced nothing Belle hadn't heard in whispers from her maids before, but were still slightly informative. Although rather than the coarse-sounding terms Durza used, these authors had a peculiar way of referring to genitalia.

 _Meat rod_ , _buttermilk bosoms_ , and _weeping flower of womanhood_ , all stood out with particular absurdity. Perhaps it was a blessing her father had removed such material from their library back home. Such idiocy was sure to rot one's brains out.

Belle wrinkled her nose at a particularly distasteful passage describing a pirate engaging in a battle with a female knight. There was nothing overtly appealing in the lines _"I prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back"_   or _"when I jab you with my sword you'll feel it"_ , and she shoved that book on the shelf as fast as she could.

In the interest of her admiration for the written word, though, she picked up one last book. She opened it to the first page and was mildly surprised that this novel had a bit of story involved before the debauchery commenced. It described a kingdom on the verge of total annhilation by Ogres, and a beautiful maiden who had already essentially been sold to a knight by her father in exchange for his futile help. And then...

This time the hasty retreat she made back to her room was caused by embarrassment of a very different kind.

The book she'd chosen featured an odd sort of romance. Belle could already tell that the "he" the maiden's nobleman father had been fretting about was going to take an interest in the maiden, or vice versa. She'd expected some tall, dark, handsome, brooding warlord to come waltzing in and scoop up the girl. Instead...

His name was terribly long and cumbersome, (gods even knew if Belle was pronouncing it right in her mind,) but he himself was described as a slight, slender fellow with unnatural eyes, sharp black talons, frightful teeth, and frizzy curls and glittering gold scales on his skin. He was dressed in a twisted sort of finery, all leather and silks and a lacy scarf. Nothing like the other romance novel men had been described as...nothing like Belle had ever heard of before.

Perhaps that was why, when it came time for the maiden, who'd traded herself for the saftey of her people, to be taken by this strange imp for the first time, her mind started switching details around...

Belle squirmed as the chapters devoted to the increasingly adventurous acts of sex progressed throughout the novel. It was nearly dark, she'd missed dinner, but she couldn't quite mind because her body wasn't hungry for food at the moment. The dampness between her thighs was nothing short of embarrassing, but it was also exceedingly impossible to ignore.

She put away her dress in her wardrobe and, in a moment of daring, had forgone a nightgown and lay back on the bed.

There was little need for her to wait, really. She closed her eyes and cupped her breasts, imaginging warm, male hands cupping them. She tried picturing the imp as her lover, that his claws were painting teasing circles around her stiffening nipples and trailing down her sides. Her mind refused golden scales though, favoring pallid white flesh traced with scars, hot breath fanning her skin as he hovered over her.

Belle hadn't been aware that people could couple in more positions than the woman lying on her back. She rather thought she might like to try sitting on top of a man, there seemed to be more control in that position. Though she doubted Durza would go along with that...

Oh goodness, was she _really_ thinking about that Shade now?

She supposed she was...but only because he was the only man she'd ever known. When she slid her fingers over her slippery folds, sinking them into her core, she only had the one cock to picture breeching her body. She shivered when she curled her fingers along that place that was described in the book, when the imp had been fingering his lover before their first coupling. He'd also used his mouth in a way Belle couldn't begin to fathom, but she wasn't sure how to simulate that effect...

And when she added another finger and grazed that spot, she wasn't capable of any sort of thought at all.

* * *

It wasn't often that Durza the Shade gawked. He had been alive long enough, been through enough, that he'd seen just about everything. Every type of monster, human or not, every type of sin, every type of beautiful spectacle and every sort of horrific one. Quite honestly, very little could surprise him at all.

Except, he found as he returned to Belle's chambers for the night, that same woman crying out as she arched on the bed, her fingers plunging into her pink cunt and her firm little breasts bouncing with her efforts.

Holy _fuck_.

Durza could live another century and never get that sight out of his mind. Nor that little gasping cry when she came with an all-over shiver and lay slack on the bed. His cock, twitching in his trousers, certainly wouldn't allow him to, either.

He approached the bed almost cautiously, a bit uncertain how to proceed from here. Perhaps he should have come up with a better plan that "come in, fuck, leave." And he really wasn't expecting...this little _display_.

Hmm.

Well, Belle made a rather pretty sight sprawled atop her covers like that. She was flushed with parted lips and tousled curls, glistening fingers rest on her smooth belly. Durza studied her mouth a moment. It was a very pretty mouth, plump rosy lips that looked very soft...

Her lashes fluttered, drawing his eye. Oh, her eyes were open.

Belle squawked, scrambling upright and feebly trying to cover her nudity.

"What the-Why-Who do you think you bloody well are?!" she yelped. "Do you ever knock on the door?!"

Durza snickered, eyeing the lovebites bruising her porcelain skin from his previous visits.

"Why would I ever do such a thing when I could just..." he waved a hand around idlly. "Appear before you, in all your glory."

Belle scowled at him, not half as amused. "You know, you seem to be very interested in nakedness for a man that wears his boots in my bed."

Durza found her statement less than threatening, but also rather puzzling.

"So, of all things you could possibly take issue with me over...you choose my boots? Are you quite certain that's the best you can come up with?"

Her response was a snort and something very close to a smile, if he weren't imagining it. "No," she bit her lip in a way Durza found he was rather partial to. "I meant that-Well why do you keep your clothes on but take mine off?"

He nearly glanced down at his clothes, but that seemed too juvenile for a Shade.

"What does it matter what I do or do not wear?"

"Well...isn't it uncomfortable?" Belle frowned, shifting around until she was hugging her knees against her chest. (She was an oddly bold little thing once her mind caught hold of something.) "I mean...you have to unlace your trousers, why not take them off?"

This girl got odder every time they met, didn't she?

Durza pursed his lips, studying Belle again where she sat. He smirked, then, an idea coming forward in his mind. Her dressing gown was near the bed, a flimsy white garment with a broad blue sash. The sash nearly matched the color of her eyes. He plucked the length of silk free, rubbing it between his fingers on one hand. Then, with a snap, the sash flew out his hand and wound around Belle's head.

* * *

Belle had never been blindfolded before, but she was more annoyed than frightened when the silk sash of her dressing gown neatly tied itself around her eyes. "Hey!" she snapped, automatically reaching up to rip the sash off.

Her wrists were siezed, though, and completely blinded, Belle found herself pushed onto her back with her arms stretched over her head. She jumped when strands of Durza's hair tickled her skin as he loomed over her, a knee planted on either side of her hip.

"I'll give you the choice, my lady," he leered. (Not that she could see him leering, but there was definitely a...a _leery_ sort of tone in his voice there.) "I'll disrobe, but you must remain blindfolded. Or, we could carry on as we have, but I'll bind your hands to the headboard. This pretty little sash of yours does have so many uses, don't you agree?"

This morning, Belle would have likely balked at such an idea. She'd rather have full use of her hands, really, but the thought of being skin-to-skin had that desirous heat flickering back to life in her belly. She wanted to know what that sort of intimacy felt like, and even if she couldn't see it, this was her chance.

"Alright. I'll be blindfolded."

There was a long silence, like Durza was waiting for her to say more.

Then he shifted off of her and the bed wobbled as he climbed off of it. Belle wriggled into a more comfortable position on the mattress as the sounds of rustling cloth and the heavy drop of his velvety cape filled the still air. She'd never given much thought to her hearing before, but something in her was shivering at every little noise now, anticipating the moment when he returned.

Durza returned, and Belle thought that he was sitting beside her, probably staring when she sat up and groped around for him. Smirking too, she'd bet. She came into contact with an arm, and deduced he was sitting there on the edge of the bed twisted towards her, bringing her arm around his back to place one hand on each of his shoulders. They were very lean, sinewy, she supposed. She trailed down and then back up his arms again, feeling that there were raised, swirling scars here all along his skin. She suspected that if Durza were any leaner he'd be emaciated, because his chest was smooth and firm, and his collar bones were very prominent.

Spooning against his back, Belle's nose buried in his hair. It tickled her skin, and she was surprised again by how soft it was. The image of the Shade using a hairbrush almost made her giggle as she pressed closer, her breasts flattening against his back.

It was _lovely_ to hold him skin-to-skin, she decided.

Durza must not have agreed, or perhaps he was just impatient, because he wiggled out of her arms and suddenly Belle was tipped onto her back with the Shade over her, his breath hot on her face.

Maybe she should have been frightened, because he was so _fast,_ and unnaturally strong, but Belle could feel the heat of his nearness, the places where their legs were touching as he loomed over her, and unless she was mistaken, his cock was erect and nudging her belly. She felt too many other things, at that moment, to notice any fear.

Mainly curiosity, but also a great deal of...of _something_. Something fizzy and dizzying, a gradually rise of a _something_ that was either lust or longing, or maybe both. The apex of her thighs was damp from her earlier exploits, but a new need was simmering there, and in her lower belly. She wondered if it would feel different to accept Durza into her body this time when she was already unbearably aroused.

"You look very pretty like this," he commented almost casually, pressing two fingers into her mouth before she could answer. They tasted like salt, his sharp nails pricking the flat of her tongue without drawing blood. She wriggled her tongue, trying to find a more comfortable position for it, which she supposed was what Durza wanted in the first place. If the smirking bastard wanted her to do something, he could just tell her what he wanted instead of complaining about how odd she was.

Durza continued on, regardless. "There's something so appealing about you being blind and helpless underneath me. Maybe I should go ahead and bind your hands, fuck you senseless and leave you like that for a maid to find."

Belle swallowed thickly, pushing his hand away from her mouth. Durza went without complaint, but his dampened fingers circled her nipple distractingly.

"I agreed to be blindfolded, not tied down."

"This time, perhaps," he countered, pinching the stiff peek between his index and middle fingers. "Maybe I'll gag you next so you won't talk so much."

Belle snorted, rolling her eyes behind the blindfold. She wasn't being held down, so it was easy to wriggle down on the ruffled coverlet until she was under his chest. From there, she continued her exploration with her fingers, only a little surprised to feel more scars, forming mystic symbols and shapes she didn't understand. Tracing the one etched into his left pectoral, she encountered a tight little bud she realized was a nipple. She wasn't aware men had those.

Odd.

She craned her neck upwards, rubbing her cheek against the warm flesh, only a little surprised to feel a heart beating in his chest. All living things had a heart, after all, and Durza was _alive_ at the very least. Belle decided she liked his skin very much, it was warm and smooth where it wasn't scarred, and those didn't feel ugly against her own skin either. She felt Durza's hand cup the back of her head, wondered if he was holding her in place or about to pull her away, while her hands skimmed down his flat belly.

Belle had fine, see-through fuzz on most of her skin, and a nest of dark curls between her legs. Mammals had hair, it was just a simple fact. But Durza didn't seem to have a wisp of body hair anywhere on his person except for his eyebrows. He was smooth all the way down between his legs, where her fingertips grazed the thick base of his cock.

(After skimming through various tawdry romances, Belle must admit "cock" was infinitely preferable to "iron shaft", which sounded...painful, really.)

It was there that Durza's grip tightened, and pulled her hair to make her stop. Which was very rude because all he'd needed to do was say so.

"Ow!" she cried, swatting as hold until he let go, then struggling to get up and rip off the stupid blindfold when he hauled her onto the center of the bed. "Let go of me! That hurts! _Ah_!"

It was embarrassing that her last protest was blended with desire, because he dropped his attention onto her breasts and plunged a finger between her folds at that exact moment. His teeth and tongue lashed at the sensitive peaks and he curled against that spot inside her and the pain was swallowed whole by aching need. She was still uncertain what it was she needed other than to have him keep ravaging until she climaxed, but then he pulled away and Belle wanted to _scream_.

* * *

With his cock turning an interesting color and the tip leaking, Durza didn't particularly care about Belle's discomfort when he yanked her hair. If she touched him at this moment he'd come all over her soft belly, and while that sounded like an interesting experiment, that wasn't what he had in mind at the moment.

She was too curious with those little hands of hers. He should have just tied them to the headboard instead of giving her a choice, but the blindfold he thought would make her touches clumsy and unsure. Unfortunately he underestimated how fucking curious the little sex kitten was. Later he'd take the time to appreciate he still had her as his prize for a week and a half, but for now he'd settle for marking her as his and making her writhe and gasp underneath him.

Fuck, she was so wet his finger slid inside without any resistance. Her walls fluttered around his intruding digit, and the eloquent little lady had been reduced to gasps and moans and _"yes"_   and _"oh"_  and he bit into the soft swell of her left breast before pulling away from her entirely.

The reddening marks on her chest, her splayed legs and glistening cunt, and the stinging scratchs on his back did wonders for his male ego.

She gasped and whined, "P-please...please..."

Durza licked his lips, studying the pretty little tableau she made wriggling on the covers. He was determined to make her climax, but he was hardly more composed than she was. He gave his cock a firm pull, trying to take the edge of the primal urge to slam into her again and again until he spilled into her willing cunt. She was too willing, too responsive. He hadn't noticed that the women he laid with before had, as Belle put it before, simply laid back and thought of Alagaësia. There was a perfunctory reaction, but he'd been seeking out his own pleasure with little care for hers.

Belle was a beautiful, charming little thing completely at the mercy of court politics. She'd be besieged by lust-driven men soon enough, and some selfish part of Durza wanted to be the first one to make her come undone.

With that in mind, paying no mind at all to Belle's squawk of surprise, Durza rolled her over onto her belly.

He pushed her legs apart and lifted her hips up enough to align his cock. Belle was squirming, her pretty little ass wiggling as she tried to roll over.

"What are you doing?" she sounded just the slightest bit panicked. "What-" The head of his cock nudged that little nub at the top of her slit, and she broke off in a moan. For good measures, (and because it was such an irresistably smooth, pale expanse of flesh,) he smacked her ass and snickered at her little cry of outrage.

"Did you just _spank_ me?" she said in shock.

"Do hold still until I give you a good reason to thrash and shout, hmm?"

Durza pushed into her before she could start another argument. And he should have taken her from behind from the very start because _fuck_ she felt _amazing_ at this angle.

"O-oh!" Belle stuttered. "Oh! Th-that's-That-Oh-"

"Mm, do tell me more," Durza hummed, tugging at her hips until she moved onto her knees underneath her. She wasn't on all fours, exactly, put she made a lovely picture with her round bottom in the air, her hands digging into the blankets as she gasped. (He suspected Belle was a lovely picture at almost anything she did.) Her face was flushed and her mouth gaping, and words became very pointless.

He pulled out to the tip and thrust back in, starting out steadily enough. Belle moaned when she realized he was deeper than before, and Durza had definitely noticed that too. His control slipped as he thrust harder, and was only a little surprised when Belle cried out on one very deep stroke, "Yes! Faster, please!"

As the lady commands.

Durza grabbed her hips, lifting them up and holding tight enough to bruise as he drove into her. She was so wet and hot and her little cries and pleas of "harder" and "more, more" and "oh yes" were utterly addictive. He felt her walls flutter around his eyes shut against his will. It was too much and it was not enough and then suddenly her channel spasmed around his cock and she trembled all over.

Her cry was more of a gasping, drawn out sigh, but that was what tipped Durza after her over the edge with a curse and a wash of complete bliss.

* * *

Belle suddenly understood why Durza always went limp and (though he'd deny it, she was sure,) clingy after he came inside her.

Her bones had melted.

At least, they felt like it. Using a tip she'd picked up in that wonderful little book sitting on her nightstand watching over the proceedings, she'd brought a hand to that little fleshy pearl while Durza had been thrusting inside of her. It was stiff and sensitive and a few rubs had Belle climaxing instantly. Her brain went fuzzy and for a few moments nothing existed by the stars behind her eyelids and the tingling wash of pleasure sweeping over her from head to toe.

_Good lord..._

Durza pulled out and something she could only describe as aftershocks made Belle shiver. He'd flopped onto the bed beside her, and Belle stupidly realized she was still blindfolded.

She had some difficulty getting the sash off her eyes. Her limbs felt heavy and she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep for a week.

Orgasms were better when shared, she decided. Definitely.

Once the strip of silk was gone, Belle blinked owlishly, disoriented to be seeing again. Sure enough, Durza was sprawled beside her on his back, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he caught his breath. That was all pretty much routine...except...

Belle let her eyes wander down his naked body. His cock still didn't look very appealing spent, spent and glistening against his thigh, but...there was a certain artisic appeal, she thought, in the rest of him.

He was slender, but with lean muscles that were rather beautiful, really. It was in the lines and shapes of his body, the hard planes and ridges. His scars had a pinkish tint to the otherwise deathly white color of his skin, and Belle traced the ones scoring his chest. His skin was burning hot, dampened with a sheen of sweat that was cooling under her fingers. She wriggled closer to his side, basking in the heat and the lingering glow of their coupling, when she noticed the faint shadow of a mark on his neck...oh. That was her love bite on his skin.

Yes, Belle suddenly understood Durza's obsession with that. It was shockingly erotic to see your bruise on another's body, caused by your gentle (or not so gentle...) bites...

Then his eyes opened slowly, meeting hers.

For a moment, they just stared. Then something slid into place over his pale blue eyes, and it was over.

"Satisfied with _whatever_   it is you see?" he asked. He wasn't as breathless as Belle was, but he was quiet. A little confused, too, if she weren't wrong.

She glanced down at his body again, studying his chest particularly, where his heart was under layers of skin, muscle, bone, and more than a little darkness, she was sure.

"Satisfied," Belle smiled. "Yes."

Durza may have rolled his eyes as he sat up, she couldn't say. (Probably a yes though.) His hair was sticking to his back, but Belle thought the lean, defined lines there were the most appealing of any she'd seen. He stood up and Belle's eyes automatically dropped to his-

Belle rolled onto her back, staring up at the canopy with heat rising in her face. _That_ was rather appealing too, she thought. Privately. In the deepest corner of her mind where she refused to dwell on it or look again. Okay. She failed. She peeked again as Durza was pulling up his trousers. Belle bit her lip to keep from grinning like a foolish girl, but she likely failed at that, too.

Her legs didn't feel steady enough to carry her across the room, so she remained lying on the bed while Durza dressed. He didn't take his time, but he didn't look rushed, either. Belle envied how easily he put himself to rights, but then, his hair was always a little ruffled anyway, and he did have that heavy cloak to wrap around himself.

She wondered how easy it was for a woman to sort her skirts out after a quick tryst. In that book still sitting on her nightstand, it seemed easy enough, but it was fiction, and no one in the fictious world seemed to notice wrinkled silks or hastily-laced bodices.

She chided herself immediately, because it wasn't as if the Shade was going to take her in a cupboard when they had access to her chambers.

Durza was finished, then, and spared her a glance. His eyes fell on her erotica book, then, and he must've seen guilt in Belle's eyes because he picked it up immediately. He raised an eyebrow at the title, and she knew he knew what was inside that modest cover.

"A bit of...self-help? How industrious."

"Y-yes..." Belle hesitated, sitting up on her knees. She went to take the book back, but he moved it out of her reach. "I haven't finished it yet."

"Oh?" Durza hummed, inspecting the spine.

"I would _like_ to finish it, sir," Belle said as carefully as she could, as respectfully as she could, when all she really wanted was to snatch it back. "May I please have it back?"

The Shade looked back at her then with a neutral expression. He reached out, then, and pressed a hand against her back, pulling her to his chest. He hovered close enough that for a second, Belle thought he would kiss her despite his adamant no-kissing rule. Belle stayed very still, dividing her attention between his searching icy eyes and his thin lips curving into a half smile.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when he moved forwards and brushed his lips...over her cheek, to her ear.

"I'll give it back."

And then the bastard vanished. Belle almost toppled off the bed, thrown off balance, and scowled at the empty air before snapping, "Don't spoil the ending!"

Stupid, smirking, arrogant, _well-formed_ , self-centered Shade...


End file.
